


Hot Spring Romance

by Nachan0928



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Non AU, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachan0928/pseuds/Nachan0928
Summary: When Crossdressing!Jeonghan and Kinky!Mingyu meet, you are in for a treat!





	1. Chapter 1

Mingyu woke up too early, and he grunted in annoyance when his attempt to get back to sleep failed. 

His eyes just did not want to follow what his brain commanded. He subtly made a sitting position and then leaned on the headboard. Turning to the other side, his eyes landed on another sleeping figure. It was the pretty Jeonghan, half-naked with hair rather disheveled. His face looked so peaceful and still beautiful. 

Mingyu closed his eyes and then shook his head, trying to will away the urge to pinch his lover’s smooth cheek. Feeling rather bored since Jeonghan was still in the dreamland, Mingyu decided to surf the internet after brushing his teeth; he thought that it was a little bit too cold to take a shower. But he definitely would, later. A chair was pulled and he sat in front of his laptop.

Since they were able to take a break from their promotional activities in Japan for two days, he could not let this chance slip by. Time flew by so fast, the clock now read 10 AM. The idol was too engrossed in his activity that he did not realize Jeonghan crouching beside him. His head was at the same level as Mingyu’s. From what he saw on the screen, Mingyu was reading an article about various vacation spots in Japan. 

“Good morning, my puppy.” He greeted the younger male; there was a hint of sleepiness in his voice.

Mingyu was startled a bit. A smile made it to his face as he looked at Jeonghan, meeting his sleepy eyes. He returned the greeting, and Jeonghan gave him a sweet morning kiss on his cheek.

“Hanie, what do you say we go to a hot spring today?”

“Hot spring?”

“Yes, I found one that’s not too far from here. And there’s a traditional inn, too!”

“Hmm, we’re going to stay there until tomorrow?”

“Yes. So?”

Jeonghan went silent for a few moments to think while Mingyu stared at him expectantly. 

“…I’d better prepare what to bring then.” He spoke, smiling angelically. 

Hearing the answer, Mingyu ruffled his lover’s soft hair lovingly. 

“You go take a shower first while I pack my clothes.” He said. 

Jeonghan made an ‘o’ using his forefinger and thumb, signaling his agreement.

**************

Jihoon happened to stroll past Jeonghan’s opened door, a glass of chocolate milk in his hand, but then he stepped backward in a slow motion since he sort of noticed Jeonghan shoving his clothes and whatnot into a bag. Not to mention, he was already dressed in a blue cardigan and white t-shirt. A pair of black jeans hugged his legs nicely.

“Hyung, where are you going to?” Jihoon asked before taking a sip of his warm milk, leaning on the door frame.

“I’m going to a hot spring and stay overnight!” Jeonghan answered without even bothering himself to look at Jihoon’s face, still busy with his packing. 

The younger mouthed a soft ‘oh’ and nodded his head. 

“Alone?” He asked again but regretted it as an immediate realization dawned on him. “Wait. I knew the answer already.” He added before Jeonghan could even open his mouth. 

“Have fun then. And don’t forget the souvenir!” 

With that, Jihoon left him, probably going to disturb Jun’s sleep and tell him to cook breakfast for him only to get yelled at by the infuriated dancer later. Jeonghan finally finished his packing, he then waited for his boyfriend. A moment later, said boy appeared at the doorway, wearing a brown checked shirt, which was unbuttoned all the way, with white v-neck t-shirt inside and dark grey jeans.

“Let’s go.”

**************

“Whoa~ We’ve finally arrived!” Jeonghan said as he came out of the taxi, looking up in awe at a three-story building in front of him, which looked venerable, like Mingyu said.

The inn was fascinating, and it still stood strong on the ground despite the years it had gone through. Jeonghan pulled his arms up in the air to loosen his muscles and inhaled the fresh air, feeling better after doing it. 

Their one-and-a-half hour train ride plus one hour taxi ride caused their bodies to become stiff, needless to say. Mingyu situated himself beside his lover, gripping both of their bags in his hands. Smiling, they walked together toward the sliding doors.

“Welcome~!” Two young women clad in kimono greeted politely and then gave them a ninety degrees bow.

Mingyu and Jeonghan bowed their heads to them before approaching the counter to check in. Jeonghan’s eyes wandered around the unfamiliar place; he noticed a group of foreigners and some natives walking past him, the inn had quite much guests probably because it was holiday season in Japan. 

Mingyu talked to a middle-aged lady, who happened to be the owner of the inn, and poked Jeonghan’s arm when he forgot some Japanese words (but in all seriousness, Jeonghan’s Japanese skill was probably the worst of all members). Having chosen a room, one of the young women led them to their room meanwhile the other carried their belongings. 

“This is your room.” The women said as she slid the door open. 

She then moved aside to let the guests in. The room was clean, well arranged, and spacious. It also had a built-in all-wooden bathroom where the water was piped from the hot spring to the bathtub. Both Mingyu and Jeonghan felt satisfied with it.

“May you enjoy your stay here.” The women who previously carried their bags said. 

The two women then took their leave. Mingyu stepped further into the room. 

“So what would we do first?” Jeonghan asked as his eyes roamed over the room, studying and making memory of every detail. 

“Um, well, since it’s too early to enjoy the hot water, how about taking a walk around here? The scenery is really beautiful!” Mingyu suggested, looking outside through the window. Jeonghan simply agreed.

“Oh, there’s a festival today. Let’s go there!” Mingyu said in excitement after noticing a flyer on top of the television and reading it. 

“Alright, I’m going to change into my _yukata_ then.” Jeonghan casually said, not knowing that he just gave Mingyu a mini heart-attack. 

“ _Yu-yukata_?” The younger male choked a question, mouth gaping. He always liked Jeonghan in traditional attires (but he would never tell him that).

Jeonghan chuckled upon seeing the younger’s expression. 

“We need to disguise! Otherwise the fans will recognize us!” He exclaimed, but Mingyu threw him a questioning look. 

“Remember what manager-san said about not being caught by fans!” Jeonghan reminded, standing akimbo. 

“Ah…” Mingyu finally recalled what their manager said, nodding. 

Jeonghan smiled. “Anyway, I even bring a wig!”

_WHAT!? When he said yukata, he meant yukata for women??_ Mingyu thought as he prayed for his pounding heart.

**************

“Oppa~ What do you think?” Jeonghan asked, curious, while turning around to show every side of his body to his lover.

Mingyu could not help gasping and eyes widening with fascination at his lover’s appearance. Jeonghan was wearing a black _yukata_ patterned with pink _sakuras_ , and a matching navy blue _obi_ hugged his body just right. The fabrics fitted his slender body perfectly, even slightly revealing the curve. Not to mention a long, wavy brunette wig framed his feminine face.

Jeonghan was too beautiful! How could a man be that beautiful? Mingyu thought. And although it was fairly hard to do, he had to hold back his desire to just pounce on Jeonghan and ravish him right then and there when his boyfriend, once again, called him ‘ _oppa_ ’ with that sweet girly voice of his.

“…Perfect.” A one word response was all he could muster.

“Really?” Jeonghan’s question was answered with a simple nod.

Breathing in and out slowly, Mingyu put on his cap and offered his hand to his smiling angel, who gladly accepted. Thus they made their way to the festival while holding hands and admiring the breathtaking panorama. After thirty minutes walking, they could see people from all age-groups swarming a vast field. There were many food and souvenir stalls, traditional arcades, and some old, yet attractive monk temples surrounding those people.

“Wow! It looks fun!” Jeonghan squealed and pulled Mingyu’s hand to make him walk faster. 

He was ready to try all sorts of things that the festival offered with his seemingly endless energy. The couple started off by eating various foods and sweets, almost too much. Then they bought souvenirs for their fellow members, played the traditional arcades, and of course, took many pictures as the festival memorabilia.

As Mingyu followed his excited lover around, his eyes could not stop examining Jeonghan from his head to toe; he looked astonishingly beautiful in that _yukata_ , and the way his delicious hips swayed while walking was just... Mingyu was sure other people did not even realize that that beautiful _woman_ was actually a man. He smiled, now liking Jeonghan’s decision to cross-dress very much. 

But then he realized the consequence; every pair of men’s eyes was landing their gazes on _his_ Jeonghan. He could not help but feel so damn jealous, so he quickly moved behind his _girl_ friend and held him tightly, being all protective. 

“What’s wrong, Mingyu?” Jeonghan asked, rather surprised by Mingyu’s sudden bear hug. 

“Those men, they’re not allowed to stare at you. I’m blocking their views!” Mingyu explained as he rested his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder, pouting adorably. 

His lover smiled sheepishly hearing his sentences. Jeonghan leaned back to his handsome boyfriend and interlaced their fingers. They continued enjoying the festival until the sky turned orange, indicating the sun was about to set. The taller man grabbed Jeonghan’s hand and they walked their way out through the crowd.

**************

As soon as Mingyu and Jeonghan reached their room, the youngest of the pair quickly discarded his sweaty clothes and jeans and then tossed them to the matted floor. Jeonghan also began ridding himself of his _yukata_ and wig. 

“I’ll fill the bathtub first.” Mingyu said as he wrapped the white towel around his waist. 

He stepped into the bathroom and did his task. The bathroom began getting steamy as the level of hot water slowly rose, filling the wooden bathtub. It was huge enough for four people to get in at the same time. Mingyu dipped his toe into the water, measuring the temperature in case he could not take it. 

Nodding as if saying ‘it’s okay’, he put his body into it. About two minutes later, Jeonghan joined him in there, sitting next to him. The hot—or rather, very warm—water was chest-high and it felt so good. It helped reduce the exhaustion they got after going to the festival; all their tensed muscles softened in an instant. 

“It’s nice to be here, especially with you...” Mingyu said softly _._

Hearing that, Jeonghan blushed and slapped Mingyu’s upper arm playfully. Somehow, he felt Mingyu looking at him with a lustful look in his dark big eyes. However, he just ignored it. For some moments, there was a deafening silence between them and the warmth of the water made Jeonghan more nervous. 

On his own initiative, Mingyu dissolved the silence with his movement; he cupped Jeonghan’s cheek and leaned closer to him, capturing his pink lips in a sudden kiss. A soft moan was voiced through Jeonghan’s parted lips as they came in contact with Mingyu’s. The rapper used this chance to slip his tongue in and roamed all over Jeonghan’s wet cavern. Desperately trying to fight back the pleasure, the blond man pushed Mingyu away. 

“Mingyu—” Before he could utter his protest, Mingyu smashed their lips together again.

His hand reached down between them, but when he was about to touch Jeonghan’s member, “W-wait, Mingyu! We can’t do it here...”

Jeonghan stopped him, pushing his chest again.

Mingyu frowned, “Why? It’s only us here… Besides, I’m horny right now.” He said while making a pleading expression.

Jeonghan shook his head. “I won’t have sex with you, unless we’re in th—” His sentence was cut off with a moan as Mingyu successfully started working on his lower part.

The older surrendered. 

“You like that, honey?” Mingyu whispered in a husky voice.

“Aaahh…” His boyfriend moaned the answer, gripping Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Nice answer.” Mingyu smirked and then nibbled Jeonghan’s neck.

Jeonghan’s hand searched for Mingyu’s hair. He grabbed a handful and continued moaning loudly. Mingyu pinched Jeonghan’s hardening nipple, making Jeonghan throw his head back and eyes shutting.

“Min-Mingyu…” Hearing his name was called so sultrily, Mingyu bucked his hips against Jeonghan’s, their erections grinding against each other.

It was his turn now to elicit a moan. He placed his hands on Jeonghan’s knees, and the older willingly parted his legs. Mingyu took their towels off and drew his face closer to Jeonghan’s to ravish his kissable lips. Then Jeonghan felt his large hand squeezing his throbbing hard-on. He let out a pleased groan as Mingyu’s thumb teased the head of his cock.

“We’re doing it raw, is it okay with you?” Mingyu asked while pumping his member.

Jeonghan stared at him for a while before nodding his head. Mingyu thrust one finger inside Jeonghan and a painful groan was heard. He kissed him tenderly, attempting to distract his boyfriend from the uncomfortable feeling. Jeonghan whimpered as Mingyu inserted the second finger quickly. 

“Ahh… Do it gentler, Mingyu…”

He chewed on his lower lip after Mingyu moved his fingers a bit too rough. Jeonghan’s moans bounced off the wall, and Mingyu loved it oh so much. He licked Jeonghan’s neck up to his plump lips then kissed him passionately again. Instead of complying to Jeonghan’s plea, he shoved the third finger without any hesitation. And when he did, Jeonghan broke the kiss and arched his back. Mingyu had brushed his prostate perfectly. 

Since Jeonghan had thrown his head back, Mingyu trailed kisses on his long neck while his other hand pinched Jeonghan’s left nipple. He abused Jeonghan’s neck, licking, sucking, biting, and claimed his right by leaving a big hickey. His fingers stretched Jeonghan’s hole until he thought it was loose enough. Mingyu did not want to waste the time; he spread Jeonghan’s legs even wider, bringing his swollen manhood toward the entrance. The head of his cock rubbed the muscle ring.

“Mingyu, stop teasing! I want you inside me now…” Jeonghan whined.

Mingyu was beyond excited. Without further ado, he inserted his thick erection deep into the tight hole in only one motion. Jeonghan’s body jolted and he gasped loudly, painfully. 

“Jeonghan… Ughh! You’re so tight!” Mingyu pushed his dick in more and began ramming inside him. 

Jeonghan’s trembling hands clutched on the other man’s shoulder more tightly as Mingyu’s thrust met his prostate and it kept him moaning his name the whole time. The water rippled and splashed from their activity. The younger kept thrusting so quick and rough that Jeonghan almost lost his breath. Both of them, actually. 

“Nghh… Mingyu—aahh!” Jeonghan’s lecherous moans made Mingyu hornier and slam uncontrollably into him. 

The orgasm was approaching. Jeonghan felt his stomach tightening. He whispered Mingyu’s name lustfully and said man got the hint. He stroked Jeonghan’s cock again, sliding his palm up and down fast. The evaporating water and their sweats dampened their hair.

Soon, Jeonghan’s screamed Mingyu’s name loudly. He came hard, bursting his seed under the water. The white substance quickly mixed with the water. A couple of thrust more and Mingyu buried his face in the crook of Jeonghan’s neck as he exploded inside of Jeonghan’s clenching hole. He bit Jeonghan’s tempting neck hardly to muffle his scream, causing his lover to also emanate a scream as he was in pain; therefore, he licked the bitten skin to sooth the pain.

Jeonghan’s breath sounded so hard close to Mingyu’s ears. The rapper found his boyfriend’s eyes closed so tight and his mouth slightly opened. He could not resist kissing him. It was just a short kiss. Mingyu then pulled his cock out of him and moved to beside him. He wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s slender body to pull him closer and let his back lean on his chest and his head on his shoulder. Though Jeonghan could not see it, he knew Mingyu was planting a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you.” Mingyu whispered sweetly. 

His lover could not help but open his eyes and answer. “I love you, too.” 

Mingyu then held him more tightly. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” Mingyu whispered on Jeonghan’s ear softly, causing a shade of pink to appear on the latter’s cheek. 

“What’s with the cheesiness?” Jeonghan replied jokingly before they closed their eyes for some minutes, regaining their stamina by degrees.

Shortly after, Mingyu helped the idol to get up and out of the bathtub. He grabbed two clean towels and gave one to Jeonghan. They both then dried and covered their naked lower parts.

“I’m kind of hungry…” Jeonghan caressed his lean stomach, jutting his lip out cutely.

His boyfriend chuckled. 

“The food you ate at the festival isn’t enough?” He asked while staring at Jeonghan lovingly.

The other man shook his head, a sheepish smile plastered on his pretty face.

“Okay, let’s eat!” Mingyu said, his strong arms lifting Jeonghan’s whole body up in one swift motion. 

He carried his lover bridal-style as he slowly stepped forward to the door.

“On my second thought, I want a second round in our bedroom…” Jeonghan suddenly added, gaining laughter from Mingyu.

“Hanie, you’re so naughty!” Mingyu was still laughing, looking at Jeonghan.

“I am. Only for you.” Jeonghan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and kissed him on the cheek.

When they reached the door, since Mingyu’s hands were fully occupied, Jeonghan was the one who slid it open.

“Okay, which technique do you want me to use this night?” Mingyu grinned at him mischievously. 

Jeonghan only laughed hearing that as Mingyu closed the door using his foot.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When things get hotter.

The couple made their way outside the steamy—both literally and figuratively—bathroom with Jeonghan in Mingyu’s arms, nuzzling his nose affectionately on his boyfriend’s long neck. 

“I want to sleep…” He said as Mingyu put him down carefully to stand on his own feet. 

“Okay, then, let’s get dressed before we sleep.” The younger responded, throwing a gentle smile at him. 

He walked to the closet and slid the paper door open, bringing out a couple of blue-dyed cotton _yukata_ and black _obi_.

“Okay, the futon’s rea—” Mingyu was cut off mid-sentence as his jaw dropped to the floor and eyes widened in disbelief at the stunning sight before him. 

There was only one meter distance between him and his beautiful lover Jeonghan. His slim body was already clad in the _yukata_ provided by the inn, with the obi being tied loosely. Easy to untie, it seemed. A pair of predator eyes scanned Jeonghan thoroughly from his head to toe, not missing even a single inch. 

Mingyu could not help but gulp hard when seeing Jeonghan’s body in that thin _yukata_. And _God_ , he loved how the clothes made Jeonghan look sexier than he usually was. Needless to say, the sight got Mingyu very excited, especially his lower abdomen. It was then, when his earlier sleepiness vanished, the temptation to ravish Jeonghan right then and there could not be resisted anymore.

“Come here, baby.” He whispered in his sexy deep voice as his hands patted his lap, as if telling Jeonghan to sit there.

Smiling, Jeonghan climbed on top of him. His milky white thighs were placed on either side of Mingyu’s hips, being shown oh so exquisitely along with the slightly revealed chest for Mingyu’s eyes to feast on. And his slightly wet blonde hair added to the erotic look. 

“When you said ‘second round’, you weren’t joking, rite?” Mingyu looked at his own reflection in Jeonghan’s clear eyes. 

The older could feel his cheek reddening at the rather rhetorical question before nodding slowly. Jeonghan’s current state brought on the dirty fantasy Mingyu sometimes, scratch that, _often_ schemed at night. 

Looking at Jeonghan lasciviously, he whispered, “I want you to call me ‘oppa’ and keep wearing this _yukata_ while we’re doing it.” 

His lips then turned into a perfect Cheshire grin. Jeonghan knitted his eyebrows; he had never known Mingyu had this kind of liking. 

“Kinky, aren’t you, oppa~?” He asked cutely, emphasizing the last part purposely, but Mingyu only smirked.

He stared deeply into Jeonghan’s almond-shaped brown eyes, one hand cupping his cheek while the other stroking Jeonghan’s smooth thigh sensually. His lover shivered from the arousing touch. 

“You’re so pretty~” Mingyu lifted Jeonghan’s chin gently and leaned closer to claim his lips in a wanton kiss, to which Jeonghan responded instantly.

Pulling the smaller man into his embrace, Mingyu licked his lips and then pressed his own more against Jeonghan’s softer ones. 

“Mm… Mmhh…” 

Pleased moans were voiced as Mingyu sucked Jeonghan’s lower lip aggressively, begging for Jeonghan’s approval to shove his hot tongue in. Jeonghan finally parted his lips and practically allowed his lover to explore his warm cavern. Mingyu thrust his tongue quickly and roamed inside, tasting everywhere hungrily. Jeonghan tasted amazingly delicious, he had to say. 

And he got more thrilled when he tangled his tongue with Jeonghan’s lustfully. The couple started to get lost in the feeling until the dizziness reminded Jeonghan to catch his breath. Mingyu, on the other hand, was still kissing—raping—Jeonghan’s lips vigorously and holding his waist to keep him close.

“Mmhh… Mingyu…” Jeonghan was the first one to break their lip-lock, pulling his head an inch away and panting slightly. 

Mingyu stared at him through his hazy eyes and slowly groped either side of Jeonghan’s slender figure. 

“You in _yukata_ really turn me on, don’t you realize it?” He muttered against Jeonghan’s reddened and wet lips. “Look, I’m already this hard again…” 

Jeonghan’s wrist was grabbed and guided closer to touch his bulging front part.

“Can you feel _it_?” Mingyu whispered the question. 

Yes, Jeonghan could feel the hardness, filled with blood, through the clothes under his palm.

The younger man breathed a moan as he started moving Jeonghan’s pretty hand back and forth, massaging his crotch. Jeonghan’s low gasp left his lips from the friction between his hand and Mingyu’s hardening member. Shortly after getting his hands back on Jeonghan’s waist, Mingyu drew his head closer to Jeonghan’s delicious neck and licked it. 

“Mm… Yummy…” He sucked and nipped the flesh hard enough to leave a few hickeys before slowly moving down to kiss Jeonghan’s collarbone. Jeonghan tugged on Mingyu’s sleeves, trembling slightly. 

“Aahh… Oppa…” He could not suppress his angelic voice anymore as he moaned while his boyfriend started to kiss and lick his smooth skin. 

Soon, Mingyu played with Jeonghan’s sensitive nipples, sucking them one after another until the nubs completely hardened. Jeonghan moaned louder and pulled on Mingyu’s thick hair on the back of his head while his other hand was still clutching on Mingyu’s sleeve.

Mingyu caressed the vocalist’s delicious thighs in a torturous motion before his hands finding their way to slip inside Jeonghan’s _yukata_ and kneading his butt-cheek. Jeonghan mewled erotically on his ear almost immediately, making him jolt from the electrifying voice. 

“You’re so damn sexy!” 

He bit Jeonghan’s neck and then got hold of his half-erect member; squeezing it softly and teasing the tip by his thumb only to earn himself the latter’s sultry moans. He pumped Jeonghan’s now solid length fast and faster. 

“O-oppa… Nnhh!” 

Jeonghan felt he was close, his body trembling even more and stomach tightening. But seconds later, he found himself hiss in dismay when the gripping warmth that was Mingyu’s hand suddenly left him. An evil smile plastered over Mingyu’s face. 

“I need you now. I can’t hold back any longer...” He pulled Jeonghan even closer, making sure to rub his erection against Jeonghan’s.

Jeonghan flinched and looked down at Mingyu’s now exposed dick; it was pointing up rock hard and twitching. 

“…Alright.” He said almost inaudibly. 

He raised his body and was about to get off Mingyu when his boyfriend suddenly caught his wrist. 

“How about you take the control? I want to see you ride me...”

Mingyu showed him a grin, and Jeonghan blushed from the utterance but nodded anyway. He breathed slowly, relaxing himself, before he reached his hand behind and pulling the hem of his _yukata_ up to make his next task easier. He then grabbed the base of Mingyu’s member. Gulping as if doubting himself whether he could do it, he slowly lowered himself with closed eyes. 

He could sense the head of his boyfriend’s cock pressing on the bud of his ass. For a few seconds it was just pressure and nothing else, but then there was a pop and his boyfriend’s cock was inside him. He pushed his body down more. 

“A-aahh!” Jeonghan’s high-pitched scream escaped his throat when he felt almost the whole thick length buried inside him. 

The coursing pleasure took over Mingyu’s mind completely. He put his palms on Jeonghan’s hips, guiding him to just take the rest two inches in him.

“Ngghh... Hanie, you’re so tight...” He groaned when Jeonghan finally did. 

And it did not take long before he heard Jeonghan whimper softly as he started slamming himself against Mingyu’s long cock relentlessly. The rapper stroked Jeonghan’s thighs softly as he stared amazed at his cock going in and out of Jeonghan’s clenching hole repeatedly. The tight ring of muscles puckered with every thrust and pulled on his hard shaft; the feline man thought he was in heaven. 

His eyes then darted to the view of Jeonghan’s _yukata_ , of which the collar had slid down slightly on one arm, exposing his tempting shoulder. It turned him on more, if possible. 

“Moan for me more, Hanie!” He powerfully thrust his hips upward the same time as Jeonghan’s, his tip meeting Jeonghan’s prostate gland dead on. 

“Oppa! No, aahh… haah!!” Jeonghan shut his eyes snappily and moaned more loudly.

“God! Your insides are so soft and hot… It feels like my cock is melting…” 

Mingyu felt so close to coming since Jeonghan’s sphincter was clamping on him harder. He gripped Jeonghan’s waist as he saw his parted mouth, sweat trailing down his face to neck. Jeonghan could feel the tip of Mingyu’s thick penis keep pounding the bundle of coiled nerves deep within him and the fevered tension surge throughout his veins. 

His body was on fire; every moan seemed to heat his skin, and every thrust pushed him further and further over the edge of consciousness. 

“A-aahh… Oppa! I’m coming! Aaaaahh!!” He finally closed his eyes so tight he could see stars, fireworks, heaven as he squirted five, six, _seven_ times on Mingyu’s chests. 

He collapsed falling forward. The tight muscles constricting Mingyu’s throbbing member had almost driven him to the peak, but Jeonghan had stopped and so did his orgasm. Carefully, he laid Jeonghan on his back and positioned himself at his slick entrance. He slid back in with ease. 

Jeonghan was just lying there; having his boyfriend ram in his ass felt good enough. He was still riding the residual waves of his orgasm, his body still deriving pleasure from Mingyu’s pulsing cock. Jeonghan’s lazy moans were just as erotic as his passionate screams. 

“Hanie—God, Hanie! Yes, fuck, yes…” Mingyu was mumbling into Jeonghan’s shoulder. 

Finally, he reached the highest level of pleasure as his scream soared into the air. 

“Han-Hanie… I’m coming!!” 

His orgasm tore out of his body as he filled the silk ass with his hot sperm. _Again_. He held onto Jeonghan, who was squirming beneath him. His breath was ragged, and he was trembling, blind after the explosion behind his eyes. He could not recall ever coming that _hard_ before. 

It was violent and primal, and he held onto the other man, shaking and trying desperately to breathe. Their respirations started to get even, though their mouths were still going open and closed, blowing warm puffs into the already heated air. Mingyu pulled out and rested his sweating body beside Jeonghan. 

“That… was… so great! Are you okay, Hanie?” He caressed said man’s left cheek, staring at him concerned. 

Jeonghan turned at him and smiled beautifully. Without saying anything, he snuggled up to Mingyu and muttered a sleepy ‘good night, _oppa_ …’

**The End**

Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos would be much appreciated~ ^^


End file.
